Who I Am
by StylishFashionista
Summary: Courtney's parents don't approve of their daughter's relationship with Duncan. Other genres-Hurt/Comfort, Family. Part of Drabble Week 2014


"How could you?!"

My parents had just watched the newest Total Drama Island episode, the one where I kissed Duncan and got eliminated. And sadly, I was about to go to with Duncan to the beach. To say that they were pissed at me was an understatement.

"How could I what?" I smirked, knowing that my inner Duncan was seeping out.

"How could you just kiss him―that neanderthal―like that? I thought you had your eye on the prize!" my mom exclaimed.

"I did, Mom!" I yelled, raising my voice.

"I thought that you wanted the money," my dad continued. "It would've been perfect to pay for your Ivy League college."

"You guys know you have enough money," I refrained myself from rolling my eyes. "You have more than enough, actually. We live in a fucking mansion for crying out loud!"

"Don't use that language here, young lady!" my dad scolded.

My mom sighed in annoyance. "You know that you're better than him―what's his name? Derek?"

Knowing that she messed up his name on purpose, I muttered, "Duncan."

"Oh, right," my mom feigned interest. "You deserve ten times better than that ogre! You're smarter, nicer, and much more polite than that loser. And besides, at least you don't have a criminal record!"

We stayed silent for a while after that. My parents started to glare at me, waiting for a response. I shifted my gaze between the two of them. However, the more I did that, the more infuriated I got. Why couldn't they understand how amazing Duncan was? He was a nice guy (I knew for a fact they both watched the episode where Duncan found DJ a new bunny), and they only paid attention to his bad boy persona. I wished they could see how great guy he was.

And then, I guessed I just snapped.

"Why don't you guys see what I see?! He is such an amazing, sweet guy! Sure he may have a criminal record and been to juvie, but it doesn't say anything about him! Everyone gets in trouble!"

"But he got in trouble with the law, Court," my dad was huffing; he was about to scream his lungs out. "Remember? The thing that you loved, the thing you wanted to pursue-"

"Don't you dare tell me what I like!" I interrupted him. "I'm my own person, and I love Duncan. That's just who I am, and I'd do absolutely anything for him, including quitting law. So, if you'll excuse me, I am going on a beach date with my boyfriend." I glared at them and looked outside to see Duncan's jeep pulling up. "Goodbye."

With that, I snapped around, threw my bag on my shoulder, and grabbed the doorknob to leave. However, I heard glass shatter right next to my ear. A shard slitted my arm and a foot long cut formed. Droplets of what-seemed-like-beer trailed the wall, my clothes, my arm. The cut started to sting because of the liquid.

I hissed at the sensation, instantly putting pressure on it. The pain got worse, but I tried not to show it. I went outside and jumped into the passenger's seat of the jeep, throwing my bag in the back.

"Hey!" I smiled, trying my best to cover my long cut.

But of course it didn't work, as Duncan's teal eyes widened in concern.

"Princess, are you okay?" he asked. "That looks like a big cut."

"I'm fine, don't worry," I tried my best to reassure him.

"Are you sure? I'm positive I have a first aid kit in here..." he started digging through the back of his jeep.

I stopped him. "No, it's okay. I'm fine. Let's go to the beach." I tried to ignore the blood trickling down my skin as I said that.

"We're getting this wrapped first," he told me and found the first aid. He opened it and grabbed the gauze, wrapping it around my arm until the entire cut was covered. "Is that better?" His teal orbs sparkled with hope.

"Yes," I smiled gratefully. "Now, come on. Let's go."

"Roger that," he beamed at me, before hitting the gas pedal and driving off.

* * *

**I almost completely forgot to write an AN for this drabble. XD**

**So, it's the last one. ;( I really liked Drabble Week and I'm going to miss it. Luckily, I already have all of next year's planned out, and one of them is a sequel to this! Yay!**

**This was originally supposed to be titled I'm My Own Person, but I literally changed it yesterday. Why? I have no clue.**

**I miss TDI Duncney and I wish it would come back. I would think that this is what Courtney would do after the finale but before episode 27. They were so in love at the time, and I just miss it so much.**

**So, yeah, this is Sunday, the end of the week. Bummer... :( I hope you enjoyed Drabble Week, and make sure to review and favorite if you liked it! If you wouldn't mind, also check out my story Disgraciously Yours, Courtney and leave a review. Thank you for reading, and I will see you next year with a week full of drabbles. ;)**


End file.
